


Of Monsters and Black Dresses

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shiro is his best friend, and she's also my beta reader whoooooops, as do you guys, hints of Shiro, hope she likes it, they stayed on Earth sort of thing?, this is a present for my datemate, who is asleep when this is posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: Alright, I got the idea for this pretty late at night and just had to type it out. I hope it came out alright, as I'm super sleepy from my meds. This is heavily based on real life events, and, as I said, a present for my datemate. Hope you guys enjoy this~ :3





	Of Monsters and Black Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I got the idea for this pretty late at night and just had to type it out. I hope it came out alright, as I'm super sleepy from my meds. This is heavily based on real life events, and, as I said, a present for my datemate. Hope you guys enjoy this~ :3

Before he met Lance, Keith would’ve told you that love was something useless and trivial. Something he’d never understand because he had never really experienced. He’d read about it in romance novels, heard about it in songs, but he’d never actually had the time to experience it. He came close, but things always seemed to go wrong for him. It was always something. And then came Lance, waltzing into his life like he owned it. And he practically did now.

They’d met online, in a chat room Lance had created for a show they both enjoyed. For a long while, it was just the two of them, though they did gain a few friends from it. Lance was a mysterious figure to Keith, though, always there but almost not so at the same time. He knew very little about him that hew as intrigued. He enjoyed the others company, though, quickly finding a friend with the other. That was another thing Keith did have. Friends. He had Shiro, sure, but he rarely saw him now a days, the man was so busy. Life of a pilot, he supposed.

Others joined the group, of course, but Lance stayed the constant mystery, appealing and there and funny, and yet there was always something else there. It didn’t help that he was a singer too. Prettiest voice he’d heard anywhere, though Keith wasn’t all too picky about his music. It was just an eclectic bunch of stuff. But he could listen to Lance on repeat and never get tired of it.

Somehow, amidst the life of loneliness Keith lived, Lance had managed to slip in, managing to smooth his nerves and actually make him feel wanted. He wasn’t just that screw up to Lance. Wasn’t the untrustworthy one that flunked out of college. He was a person to Lance, no matter what he did. Keith didn’t know how to handle it at first. Still didn’t know how to handle it when the group started voice chatting for the first time, as fun as that was. It felt good having the group of friends there, but it felt even better to have Lance.

Days turned into weeks turned into months, and yet he still had them. Had Lance. Despite the ups and downs, and the depression, he still had Lance. He couldn’t deny that, especially now, he felt feelings for the other, feelings he wasn’t quite sure he was able to place. It took some talking to Shiro about it, who was now friends with Lance as well, before he confirmed that he was feeling things for Lance. It was Shiro who came up with a ship name for them. The Space Aces. He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the aces thing from, but there it was. A ship name. Between him and the person he was sure he was falling for. Two nuts that loved a show about space.

Later that same day found Keith and Lance an official couple. It had turned out that Lance had liked him for some time. He’d asked Keith in probably the cheesiest way possible, too. Pun intended. Lance had sent Keith a picture of a pizza box asking him to date him. Keith hastily sent back a yes, after making sure the question was real. (Shiro cracked up at that, of course, but was very happy for his friend.) Keith couldn’t believe that Lance, the perfect, mysterious Lance, liked him, of all people. Dare he say, Lance loved him too.

Even months into their relationship, he couldn’t believe it. Despite the numerous times they’d exchanged “I love yous”, he would have figured Lance would have realized he’d made a mistake and would have left him. But he hadn’t. And Keith didn’t change his mind either. He didn’t just stop liking people, he’d found out. So they had some hard times, some very low lows, but they always stuck together. Keith learned more about his boyfriend, learned that he’d gone through some tough times before.

Despite the happy, peppy exterior, he’d had a rather lonely life before hand. Keith refused to let it be so after that. He wasn’t great at the whole conversation thing, but he tried for Lance’s sake. It was thanks to Lance, after all, that he’d started learning it was okay to make mistakes, okay to have passions and hates. Lance had even inadvertently helped Keith realize what he loved doing, and that he was good at it.

He was sure that he’d always be super grateful to Lance, super happy he’d made the step to join the chat room with Lance, even though it had been just the two of them and he hadn’t even known the other very well. Those few months into their relationship, he could only wish it would never end. He anxiously awaited the day they’d actually meet, and get to go on a real date. (Keith was determined to get him flowers, though he wasn’t sure what kind he’d get.)

Suffice it to say, Keith had found love, thanks to Lance, and family. He'd found something he'd been missing his entire life and all thanks to almost random chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do reside on tumblr if you guys want to pester me or maybe hire me to write something? My writing blog is jaybaewriting.tumblr.com and I run a Lance and Ulaz blog as well. (Ulaz is ulaz-bladeofmarmora.tumblr.com.)


End file.
